You Are The Boy Of My Dream
by Milijelly
Summary: Kise selalu pergi menghilang demi mengejar karir. Sementara Aomine? Oneshot. Future-fic. AoKise.


**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**A/N**: Halo lagi! Fic kedua nih. Ehehe. Enjoy!

* * *

Roma, Milan, Paris, New York.

Dan berbagai kota lainnya yang telah Kise kunjungi atas nama pekerjaan. Maka pada awalnya Kise tak pernah menyangka bahwa akan ada hari di mana ia akan merasa bosan duduk di kursi first-class pesawat dalam perjalanan lintas dunia, disuguhi wine dan segala makanan kelas atas yang bahkan tak bisa lidah Jepangnya eja dengan benar.

Satu hal yang terlintas di pikirannya saat itu, satu-satunya yang mencegahnya mencoba menyabotase penerbangan kali ini agar jatuh di pulau antah berantah di sekitar Samudra Pasifik—

-adalah kenyataan bahwa ia tengah kembali pulang.

_._

_._

_Kise melihat berita itu di TV kabel kamar hotelnya di Monte-Carlo, saat jetlag memaksanya untuk melahap sarapan jam satu pagi._

_Suara-suara serene mobil polisi yang mengepung sebuah gedung bercat biru, dan teriakan penuh kepanikan di jantung kota Tokyo._

_._

_._

Tak mudah menemukan taksi yang waras di sekitar bandara pada pukul tiga dini hari. Untuk itulah Kise meyakinkan sang supir taksi bahwa ia akan membayarnya lebih jika sang supir berhasil mengantarkan Kise dan barang bawaanya sampai di apartemennya dengan selamat. Supir taksi itu mungkin menatapnya penuh benci begitu melihat koper-koper Kise yang selalu saja melebihi batas berat dan jumlah barang bawaan di bagasi pesawat, yang mana harus sopir itu angkat sendiri (yeah) ke dalam mobil.

Di kursi penumpang, pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa diam sembari melihat ke luar jendela, menatap kehidupan malam ibukota yang tak pernah mati.

.

.

"_Kau akan ke Monako sekarang juga?"_

"_Ya, maafkan aku, panggilan mendadak, aku tak bisa menolaknya..."_

"_Tch, masih saja jadi budak pekerjaan. Jadi kapan kau akan pulang?"_

_Kise tersenyum. "Dua minggu lagi."_

_Itu adalah percakapan sembilan belas hari yang lalu._

_._

_._

Kise tiba di apartemen tepat pukul empat pagi, dan keheningan menyelimutinya.

Tangannya meraba tembok untuk menemukan tombol lampu dan menyalakannya, menemukan semua hal miliknya tetap berada di tempatnya persis seperti saat ia pergi beberapa hari lalu.

Kecuali satu.

Ia merogoh ke dalam tasnya lalu duduk di atas sofa, TV di hadapannya memutar acara kuis dewasa tengah malam yang hanya ia nyalakan hanya untuk mendistraksikannya dari kesunyian. Jemarinya menari di atas layar sentuh handphone, memasukkan sebuah nomor yang sudah lama tersimpan dalam daftar kontaknya, namun tetap saja tak mencegahnya untuk tetap memasukkan nomor yang telah ia hafalkan di luar kepala itu secara manual.

_Tuut..._

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau—"_

_._

_._

_Matanya menyipit menatap layar televisi. Ia mengenali gedung biru itu. Gedung perkantoran milik sebuah perusahaan ternama._

_Ibu jarinya menekan tombol pembesar volume pada remote TV dan mendengarkan berita tersebut secara seksama._

_Bom berkekuatan sedang yang melukai seorang anggota polisi dan dua pejalan kaki. Pelaku belum diketahui._

_._

_._

Ia pikir ia lelah, namun tangannya terus saja mencoba menghubungi nomor yang sama selama setengah jam terakhir hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelepon orang lain.

"Halo? Kise?"

"Kagamicchi," Suaranya lemah, namun cukup keras untuk tetap didengar lawan bicaranya. Telepon genggamnya terhimpit di antara pipi dan bantalan sofa. "Mana Aomi—"

"Tunggu—oops. Maaf di sini repot sekali. Aku ada di rumah sakit, Aomine juga..."

.

_._

_Kise tak pernah menyangka bahwa mereka akan mampu bertahan sejauh ini._

_Ia selalu menghilang ke tempat pemotretan lain sementara Aomine sibuk membela kebenaran entah di mana. _

"_Distance makes the heart grow fonder." Ujar Momoi mengutip buku novel percintaan favoritnya. "Aku yakin walaupun begitu, kalian tidak pernah melewatkan satu hari tanpa memikirkan satu sama lain, kan?"_

_Aomine dan Kise tersedak minuman mereka. Setengah karena betapa cheesy kalimat itu terdengar, dan setengahnya lagi karena terkejut akan betapa benarnya ucapan gadis berambut pink tersebut._

.

.

Sebelum bisa menimpali Kagami, Kise jatuh ke dalam mimpi. Di dalam mimpi itu ia melihat dirinya mengenakan seragam abu-abu.

Ah, Kaijou.

Namun alih-alih berada di area sekolah, ia berada di depan gerbang masuk rumah keluarganya. Kise melihat dirinya yang berusia tujuh belas tahun berdiri kaku dengan tatapan lurus ke depan di mana—

— Aomine, tujuh belas tahun, berada.

Seakan-akan tengah menonton sebuah adegan di dalam film di mana para pemain di dalamnya tentu saja tak melihat si penonton, keberadaan Kise dewasa di sana sama halnya seperti hantu. Perasaan _déjà vu_, kelopak sakura yang berguguran, dan gulungan kertas berpita merah yang kedua murid SMA di hadapannya genggam memberikannya sebersit ide bahwa ini bukan sekedar mimpi.

Ini adalah sebuah memori.

* * *

Sang model terbangun begitu merasakan tubuhnya menghantam sesuatu yang empuk. Ia pikir ia terjatuh dari sofa ke atas karpet ruang tamu, namun alih-alih, ia berada di atas kasurnya.

"Hah..."

Matanya belum siap untuk melihat, sehingga pandangannya kabur. Walaupun begitu ia merasakan sosok yang duduk di sampingnya. Kepalanya tak sanggup terangkat dari bantal dan Kise hanya bisa melirik pada sosok yang nampak samar tersebut.

"Sebelas misscall dan sms, kau pikir aku gadis perawan yang tak pulang-pulang karena pergaulan bebas?"

Suara yang begitu ia kenal, yang begitu ia rindukan. "Minecchi...?"

"Sssh...," Suara itu mendesis lembut kepadanya, dan kini Kise bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang hangat di atas kepalanya, bibir Aomine mengecup dahinya. "Kau menelepon Kagami?"

Kise mengangguk. "Aku pikir... kau... di berita..."

"Pengeboman itu? Nah, bukan aku. Itu rekanku," Jawabnya datar. "Tunggu, apa jangan-jangan itu penyebab kau menelepon, karena kau khawatir?"

Pemuda pirang itu mendorong tubuhnya bangun sehingga kini ia berada dalam posisi duduk di sisi Aomine. "Tidak menjawab teleponku berulang-kali di saat seperti ini, pacar mana yang nggak khawatir?!" Teriaknya kesal, melepaskan diri dari tangan Aomine. Ia berusaha nampak semarah mungkin, namun pemuda berkulit gelap di hadapannya hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tertawa. "A-apa yang lucu?!"

"Tidak, hanya saja...," Aomine menahan tawa keluar dari mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku sengaja tidak mengangkat teleponmu karena kupikir aku harus ngambek karena kau tidak pulang tepat sesuai janjimu, tapi entah kenapa malah kau yang marah-marah."

_Ah._

"Ng...itu...," Kise menundukkan kepalanya. Bukankah inisiatif pertamanya saat pulang adalah meminta maaf pada Aomine soal itu? Tapi entah kenapa malah dirinya sendiri yang terbawa emosi.

"Ya sudahlah, yang penting kau pulang tepat waktu." Ujar Aomine yang kini berdiri di depan cermin kamar mereka sembari mencopoti atribut seragam kepolisiannya. "Atau jangan-jangan malah kau yang lupa mengenai hari ini."

Kise menggeleng dalam diam. Ia menyeret tubuhnya turun dari kasur dan berjalan ke arah Aomine sebelum memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku... minta maaf."

"...Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali tidak memaafkanmu tapi, yah, sepertinya aku terlalu lembek mengenai dirimu." Aku Aomine, yang mana membuat Kise semakin membenamkan wajahnya di pundak sang polisi. "Dan soal kau yang selalu pergi itu... aku rasa memang inilah resiko berpacaran dengan model terkenal."

"Kenapa kau tetap mempertahankanku...?" Bisiknya lirih. "Aku yang sibuk, aku yang selalu egois, aku yang tak pernah punya waktu untukmu."

.

.

"_Kise, aku menyukaimu."_

"_Wha—Aominecchi? Kau tidak baru saja...?"_

_Namun ekspresi yang ia dapati terpampang jelas di wajah lelaki di hadapannya menyatakan kepada dirinya bahwa Aomine tidak main-main. Hal itu membuat Kise terkesiap. Iris cokelat madunya bergerak tanpa arah hanya untuk menghindari sorot tajam dari sepasang manik biru yang berusaha menangkap pandangan matanya, hingga akhirnya Kise menyerah._

"_Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikir," Akunya lemah. "Pacar-pacarku yang dulu selalu protes bahwa aku tak pernah punya waktu luang untuk mereka, bahwa aku selalu saja jauh dari mereka. Dan kau tahu bahwa aku terlalu indesisif untuk bisa membagi waktu, kan?"_

_Tangannya menggenggam erat gulungan kertas wisuda SMA yang ia bawa. "Aku bisa menjadi orang yang sangat menguji kesabaran," ujarnya kembali. "Lagipula, kenapa aku?"_

_Kepalanya mendongak, dan menemukan senyuman penuh kepercayaan diri di wajah Aomine._

_._

_._

Aomine sejenak terdiam mendengar ucapan Kise.

"Tch, bicara apaan sih."

Tangan berkulit gelap miliknya terangkat untuk kemudian bertengger di atas kepala Kise, mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Sudah terlambat tujuh tahun untukmu bicara begitu. Dan kalau kau ingat hari apa ini, seharusnya kau juga ingat ucapanku waktu itu."

Kise mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sosoknya yang bermata sembab di cermin. Lalu di atas permukaan cermin yang sama, ia melihat Aomine, dengan mulut yang bergerak untuk mengucapkan sebuah kalimat tanpa suara.

.

_("You are the boy of my dream." )_

_._

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**A/N**: OOTJEH BANGET. CHEESY BANGET. REVIEW PLEASE. *brb bunuh diri*


End file.
